After Life
by Hyphier
Summary: After the battle with Aizen, the only Arrancar left are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. But instead of killing them, Soul Society cuts them a deal... M for later chapters. R & R!
1. Some slight changes in life

Mornings in Karakura town were always the same. The same people waking up at the same time in the morning, the cars, trucks and bikes outside making noise outside, the same FREAKIN' ANNOYING pale kid banging on my door.

"Oi! Grimmjow! Get up!"

"Yea, yea! I'm up…"

Then my door slammed open. In the doorway was my OH so beloved (I hope you know I'm kidding) superior, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Get up before I have to castrate you." He said with his monotone voice and always emotionless face.

"Fuck you…." I replied groggily.

Maybe it was just to me, but Ulquiorra was never a man of patience. If he wanted me to do something, I would have to do it or else I would face his wrath (which includes much violence and yes, castration.)

Then I felt a hand grab me and swing me off my bed and onto the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I landed on my back, which obviously pissed me off.

"For not getting up." He let go of my arm and I flung myself to my feet. His voice honestly pissed me off. It was the same EVERYTIME he spoke (well except for the times I would piss him off badly enough to make him sound angry.)

"Ugh," He said with distaste "I don't know why I even bother with you." He glared upwards toward me. Me, being taller and everything was one thing to be proud of, yet he would always look at me like he was still so much better.

"Anyway, we have school to attend and Orihime-san was so kind to make beakfast for us, so get dressed." He left. Though that woman would make breakfast every morning. Hey, I'm not saying I'm not grateful, it's just the food is…interesting…

So I got dressed into my uniform, leaving the top buttons unbuttoned and the jacket open of course, ate breakfast and we were off.

Seems a bit too far ahead though. I'll give a little re-cap before anything goes further.

_Back 3 months in Las Noches_

"Fuck…..My whole body hurts…." I glanced around to find myself in the middle of a building roof with that woman healing me.

"Oh! Grimmjow-san! You're awake!" She said. I looked beside me and saw the pale freak Ulquiorra healing too.

"Hmph, the little shit tard got beat up more than me huh?" I smiled at the thought of his defeat.

"Hahh?! What're you talking about Grimmjow?" I glanced up to see the orange headed intruder, Kurosaki Ichigo. "He killed me first but I turned into a hollow and did this….I feel horrible though…"

"What?" I was confused…..No human nor shinigami for that matter could turn into a hollow return to human unless…."What the hell? You an arrancar or somethin'?" I was for once, honestly and utterly confused.

"Hm, it was close enough to one," I heard a weak voice say "his reiatsu was like ours."

"Ah! Ulquiorra-san is awake too!" the woman smiled happily like we never even captured her.

"How's it feel like getting your arm cut-off hmm?" I asked snickering. The damn bastard finally understands.

"Not too bad since I didn't lose my rank." His face still like stone. Goddamnit, I just want to punch him right now….

"Putting that aside…..What's gonna happen now?" Kurosaki asked.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" I was even more confused then before.

"You guys are the only two arrancar that are still alive….We killed the others but both of you kind of helped us….."

"I still say we kill them." I heard another voice say. I whipped my head around to the woman's side and saw the short raven haired girl leaning over.

"No Rukia! We can't! They helped us!" Hm, she was defending us…Nice to see SOMEONE'S on our side…Well mine at least, I don't particularly care about that god damned _cuarta_.

"Hmmm….It may seem we have quite the situation on our hands…" I heard an old frail voice coming from the back. I turned over to see Ulquiorra who was staring right back at me.

"They were part of the enemies side…Yet they helped some of us…..This is quite hard.." The old voice rambled. "Perhaps we could let them live and see how it goes…" Yea….That seemed good, we could live in the human world….

"Excuse me, I have a suggestion." Everyone turned to Ulquiorra "How about you let us live in the human world for 1 month, and if we cause any trouble that could disrupt Soul Society or the human world, you can kill us, but otherwise, you let us live in the human world."

Hmm….That didn't sound so bad….All I had to do was not cause trouble….Not so hard. Hey, maybe I could even kill a couple hollows.

"That sounds reasonable…But you need to be under surveillance." The old man said.

"I-I'll watch over them!" Orihime volunteered.

"No way Inoue! I'm not gonna leave you with two guys alone in a house! Let alone the ones that kidnapped you!" Kurosaki protested.

"Ehh? Why not? I live alone and I'm sure some of the shinigami wouldn't mind living with me too! Like Rangiku-san and Rukia-chan! Right?" She said all smiley like she always is. Hm, maybe living in the human world would be a lot better then Las Noches.

"Yea! I would be happy to watch over them with her!" The big boobed woman said.

"Same here." The shorty replied.

"Then it's settled." The old man said "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will stay in the human world under strict surveillance of multiple shinigami."

And that's how it started.


	2. Life's good

_Ulquiorra's pov_

Since our agreement with Soul Society, it's been about a week and Grimmjow and I have been living with Inoue Orihime who kindly offered to house us. Though being watched by many shinigami (Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Madarame Ikaku, Abarai Renji and Ayasegawa Yumichika), most of which did not trust us…Well more like all except Matsumoto-san. Or maybe she just still thinks I'm "adorable". Anyway, I guess you could say it's enjoyable, though I'm not exactly a person (I'm not even a person) who shows emotion.

Well since we were all in soul form, a man named Urahara made gigai's or fake bodies for us. My body still looks the same, just without my mask and the green streaking down my face. Though he demanded I look so human he had me strip down to look at my…..valuable part…..But in the end, I'm still very pale, and very emotionless.

So today, I'm guessing, is probably going to be like any other day. Wasting time doing foolish things and supposedly "learn". And yet again, I'm stuck walking everywhere and anywhere with Jeagerjaques.

"Neh neh, Ulquiorra~ You have to lend me your notes for the science test before class!" Orihime burst my bubble of thought.

"Huh? Oh. Sure, here." I reached into my bag and pulled out my notes for science.

"'Che, what a nerd." Grimmjow mumbled unhappily.

"Just because you're angry that I threw you out of bed shouldn't be an excuse to call me names _sexta_." I practically spit out his rank. Oh and did I mention that Urahara was all too happy to keep our tattoos? Grimmjow wasn't happy though.

"Don't call me that _cuarta_." He literally spit when he said my ranking.

"Why not? I mean. We have the tattoos to prove it."

"Fuck you."

"I'll pass."

"I swear, if we were in soul form I'd pound your scrawny little a-"

"Okay! No fighting! Violence is a BIG no-no!" Orihime stopped us from going any further. So we walked all the way to school without a sound.

"Ulqui-chan~~~" Rangiku's usual greeting in the morning. Calling my name and literally shoving my face into her chest and "cuddling". This usually earns me many envious faces in the morning though it has no effect on me. I'm sure even if I was taller she'd still shove my face there. But luckily for her, I'm just the right height. Oh, lucky me.

I pushed away "Good morning."

"Kyaaaa!~~ Ulqui-chan is so cuuuteee!" She said while flailing "Just like Captain~"

"………" Silence.

"What?" Matsumoto looked confused.

We all turned away.

_Grimmjow's pov_

I got to my locker (A/N I don't know wth they are so….yea.) with Ulquiorra (since they were beside each other and all) and got my shoes. But something caught my eye, lil' ol' Ulqui had some letters in his hand and dropped a black one~ I quickly bent over to pick it up and read the name on it. It read Asano Keigo. That's all I needed to make fun of Ulquiorra.

"AHAHAHA! Finally! You're starting to get with the guys huh?" I barked. He turned his face up to me and glared. I could see the most adorable little blush creep onto his cheeks. Score! Perfect chance! Wait. Did I just call him adorable? Shit. Gotta make fun of him….

I leaned down close to his face. "Awwww lil' Ulqui is blushing~~" I smirked. His face got even redder from that. I win. But I gotta say, he is pretty damn cute.

"Sh-shut up, Grimmjow." He mumbled and looked at me.

_Click!_

We both turned our heads to see a girl with a camera.

"Gotcha!~ Thanks for the fan service boys~ Your fan club will love it!" And then she ran. Shit. Well, that could actually work to my advantage…

I looked at Ulquiorra, who was indeed, still blushing and stunned. Damn, that was such a priceless moment too. He noticed and got himself together. Then he grabbed the letter.

"W-well regardless, we have to get to class, let's go." Awww he started stuttering. Why is it now that I realize he's fun to embarrass? He's so cute when he's blushing. I smiled at the thought. I think I could do this more… And I know exactly how… Can't wait til they print that picture out…

Sitting in class was by far the most BORING thing EVER. Even worse, I have to sit beside the teacher's pet, Ulquiorra. Though ticking him off is fun but… He's just SOOOOO boring…Plus the teacher just drones on, and on…

I glance over at Ulquiorra and see him staring intently at the teacher as she's talking about some piece of crappy literature. Reminds me of the old days… Listening to Aizen talking about his "plans" to take over the world or some shit. Those were the days… Sitting there, sipping on tea or coffee, beating people up…Yea…I smiled to myself at the thought. Sadly, my thoughts were interrupted by a white piece of chalk heading straight for my head. Though I dodged easily.

"Kora! Grimmjow! Stop smiling like an idiot and take notes!" The other students giggled. Kurosaki just looked at me like I was an idiot. I'm gonna have to kick his ass later.

"Idiot." I heard Ulquiorra mutter. I gave him a quick glare and flicked a piece of broken lead towards his face. But of course, he deflected it with his hand. Curse him and his agility.

_Ulquiorra's pov  
_

Lunch came quickly after morning classes. And as per usual, Grimmjow and I were to sit with Orihime and the other shinigami. Lunch usually consisted of all of us sitting on the roof, eating whatever was available at the store.

"Neh neh, Ulquiorra~" One of Orihime's acquaintances started "You still haven't told us the origin of your name!" She spouted happily.

"Oh. Well…My parents were…Umm…Unique about naming me…And they happened to be in another country other than Japan…" Well, that lie sounded a lot better than the one the others told us to use. Spouting some nonsense about an adventure with a legendary warrior or whatnot.

"Really? Well, I think it's a cool name!" The other said excitedly. Why was it that all of her friends were always so excited and happy? It tires me out sometimes…Perhaps that's how they became friends…Because that similar trait?

"Oi. Ulquiorra." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Captain Hitsugaya. His face with the usual furrowed brows and a frown plastered there. His white hair shining brightly in the sun.

"Yes?" I looked up towards his looming figure.

"We need to talk to you and Grimmjow. Can you find him and bring him to the courtyard?" He said as he turned away.

Oh joy. Off to find the delinquent…

* * *

Just a heads up. Chapter 3 will be late since I have a life (no I don't) and tons of homework so you'll have to make do with this!

I was so happy when I got so many reviews~ Made me go full speed in writing xD

Thanks for Reading :D


	3. Sometimes, God gives you too many lemons

Omg. I'm soooooo sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with assignments and stuff . AND I had writers block T_T This chapter might seem a bit choppy too... I'm SO sorry though D:

Anyway, I was so happy when I read so many reviews! I hope this lives up to all your expectations~ ;3

I won't go on any more ;P ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Oh and before I forget

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in Bleach. They belong to Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

_Ulquiorra's pov_

What the idiot was thinking? I have no idea. But I DO know that as I walked towards the shed, I saw him laying there, staring up towards the sky, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a girl straddling his lap. I clicked my tongue in disgust. How could he be doing this kind of thing in school? It has only been a week and he wants to start causing trouble?! I started to walk towards the pair and saw Grimmjow peer behind her seeing me.

"You're gonna have to leave now, lady." He said, not turning his gaze from me. She shook a little and groaned in disappointment.

"But Grimmy~ I thought you wanted to spend time with me…" I could not see it but I could sense her immense puppy dog eyes pleading him to not ignore her.

"I never said that. And don't call me Grimmy, it's gross. Now go." He growled, keeping his eyes on mine. She huffed, got up and left.

"What is it _cuarta_?" He said as he sat up.

"The shinigami want to discuss some matters with us." He frowned as I said it. "And what exactly are you thinking _trash_. Is it your need to fulfill your immense satisfaction for causing trouble? Or do you _want_ to die?" I assume that the disgust in my tone was recognizable as he grimaced at my statement.

"Tch. I can't have any fun while I'm here? And it's not like it was my fault. SHE came onto me." He said as he walked past me. I turned towards his direction and stated walking. We traveled in silence as we headed to the roof. Honestly, I don't know what this man is thinking… He could at least TRY to act like he has some sense in his mind. But of course, he just wants to make things difficult for me. It's not that it really IS a nuisance for me, I could really care less but with our lives on the line, it could be quite troublesome. Of course I could jus-

_Thud!_

I looked up to see white. It was Grimmjow who decided to abruptly stop as I was in my train of thought.

"What do yo-" I started but was rudely cut-off

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra." I looked past Grimmjow to see the shinigami.

"We have something to discuss with you." Hitsugaya Toushiro started "We will be returning to Soul Society soon for a New Year's festival. Though Ichigo, along with all those who aren't shinigami will be staying here." So that is what's going on…We'll be under less surveillance for some time…

"We'll be leaving tomorrow and we'll be staying there for 2 weeks be for coming back. We'll be counting on the others to make sure you don't cause trouble because of our absence but I trust that you, Ulquiorra will keep Grimmjow in line?" He gave me an expecting look.

"…Yes, sir." Oh, how they give me constant happiness.

_Grimmjow's pov_

Shit.

Shitshitshitshitfuckshitshitshit. I'm so screwed. That is to say, not in the literal since obviously I would be the one screwing. But anyway, I'm so dead. He's gonna kill me. Like, actually.

_Earlier_

Hmph. Well that's all nice and dandy, but why am I ALWAYS stuck with this little dipshit?! Stupid shinigami and their stupid traditions. Why can't they just be nice and simple like us? No holidays, no traditions. It's so much easier! Wait…Doesn't that mean…We have to celebrate it here in the human world?

Damn.

I paled. Probably. God damnit more social gatherings?! I can't take any more of those stupid sluts coming onto me anymore! They try to butter me up and rub against me(Which doesn't feel all too bad) just to try to get on my good side. Honestly, I can't take it anymore! Stupid Ulquiorra watching over me! I just wanna get into at least ONE of their pants but_ Nooo sir-iee you can't!_ Why? Because your superior is gonna give you major shit about it! I swear, after this month, I'm pimping. Fuck that. I'm play boy-ing it. Get money AND chicks. God. That would be amazing… Girls with huge racks…All over me…Goin-

"Grimmjow."

I snapped back into reality. Damn him and his sense of timing.

"What?" I glared back at Ulquiorra. Who was obviously not happy that he has to watch over me.

"If you get any of your stupid ideas to entertain yourself with, I'll have punishment in line for you." His emerald eyes burned holes into my head. I could feel it, he was serious. Damn. I don't even get a few hours to play around?

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Although P.E was fun… Kicking the damn shinigamis asses at something was enjoyable. I think my love for dodge ball has grown immensely since the first minute we started playing. Even if I was on the same team as Ulqui(His names too long to keep voicing).

"Neh neh, Ulquiorra-san, Grimmjow~" The woman said as we walked "home". By home I mean her house. I still don't considerate it _home_. You get what I mean right? You live there but it doesn't quite feel… right.

"Yes?" Ulqui and his stupid fake_ I'm pretending to be interested in what you have to say 'cause then you'll like me better_ voice_._

"I was just thinking… Since I'm going with Kurosaki-kun and the others to the festival at the temple, you guys should come too!" She flashed a huge toothy grin.

Okay. This is a once in a life time thing… But I think me and Ulqui are probably thinking the same thing. I turned to peek a quick glance at him. Only to find him doing the same thing. Shit. Did I just have a moment with him? A **moment**?! Lord, kill me now.

"…" I can't say anything. If I answer, she'll be annoying.

"…Sure." WHAT? Ulqui did NOT just say that! "As long as it isn't a problem for the others." Shitshitshitshitfuckshitshitshitshit. NO. Honestly, I'd rather stay home and whack off. What is with him and his big mouth?! Do I even get a say in this?! Fuck.

_Ulquiorra's pov_

Being assigned to do things even when I'm not obliged to do it is tiring. Though I will get my share of pleasure watching Grimmjow suffer. The idiot should have never teased me. He'll get what he deserves.

"Hey Ulqui." Did I say I hated when he called me that? No? Well I hate it.

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"HEY!" I could feel his rage from my back. Was making him angry ever this…Fun?

"What? You're too noisy. You'll disturb the neighbors." I said as I swiveled my chair to face him.

"Why did you say yes to going to that festival? Is it 'cause you wanna go? Or is it to annoy me?" Hm. My intentions were truly clear for this one. I didn't expect him to notice.

"Both. It would do well to learn more about their culture and activities seeing as we will be stuck here. Well, how long depends on whether you decide to behave or not." I turned my chair to get back to my homework. Why must humans be so difficult? Homework? Really? Can't they just listen and know what to do?

"…I hate you, you know that?" He said as he turned away. I expect nothing less from the one that constantly does things to spite me. He's quite predictable no?

_Grimmjow's pov_

_Back to a few moments before the beginning of the chapter_

"_Ahh…" He felt like everything was melting. Pleasure pooled at his groin, pain shot up his spine and sweet moans sent shivers down his back._

"_Grim…Grimmjow…" The taller man fought back the urge to take the man under him immediately._

"_Shh… Be patient, I'll do it soon…" He said as he brushed a few stray ebony locks from the smaller man's face. Their bodies drenched in sweat, he tried to coax the smaller man to relax._

"_Nnh… I… I can't… I can't take it anymore… Grimmjow…" Those emerald eyes pleaded him to hurry. "I want this… Please…" Tears started to form as the taller man quickened his pace. Fingers reaching anywhere and everywhere. He placed fluttering kisses all over the smaller man's torso._

"Mmm…" What…? Can't… Open… Eyes… Need to… Wake up… Vision seems to be failing me right now… And what's this warm feeling on my back? And WHY did I just have a wet dream of ULQUIORRA?! Shit. My… WHY AM I HARD?!

"Mmmnn…" Wait. That wasn't me… Does that mean… I turned my head. OH FUCK. It was Ulquiorra. WHY AM I IN UIQUI'S BED?!?!?! And how could he not have noticed me?? HOW did I get here in the first place?! Shit. I hafta get out of here before he wakes up… Howhowhowhowhow? He would notice if I moved… And he would notice my reiatsu if I got out of my gigai. ARGHHH. It's do or die. First, inch forward to the edge of the bed.

"Hmmnn…" I felt the weight shift. Good, he turned. Task 1: Complete. Second, Get off the bed. Slowly… Shift the weight and sit up… Feet on floor, slowly raise your ass off the bed. Success. Finally, make a dash for the door without making any sound. Easy as it sounds, it's not. Especially when you have a fucking erection.

"Grimm…" I heard a quiet groggy voice say. Oh shit. Did he wake up? At that moment, I thought it was the end of my life. I turned slowly. Not to find a wide eyed angry Ulqui, but a calm sleeping one. Damn… He's cute when he's sleeping… Wait. That's not what I should be thinking now! Why did he just say my name? And why am I still in here?! I needa get back to my own room and get rid of this hard-on. Damn, if only I could watch him sleep like that. Oh well, I'm probably gonna get to see it again.

* * *

HAHA! I cut it off short. And their might not be another chapter for a while. I have a shitload of homework and summatives/culminating.

Reviews are golden!~

-Hyphier


	4. Awkward situation much?

_Ulquiorra's pov_

"_Heh, what a cutie you are." Feeling the blood rush to his face, he tried desperately to look away but the hand on his cheek stopped him._

"_Don't hide your face." The voice was tender and caring. "You're beautiful." The man pinning him down kissed his forehead, eyelid, nose and cheek then brought him into a breathtaking kiss. It was sincere and passionate. He was lost in the kiss, not even noticing that the taller man was stripping his clothes._

"_Hmmn…" The taller man hummed into to the kiss, feeling pleased. All thoughts had lost him, he couldn't bring himself to do anything other then wrap his arms around the other. The man over him smirked and detached from the kiss, only to place sweet kisses down his neck to his chest._

"_Grimmjow…"_

What in the name of all Hueco Mundo was that? Did I just have a dream- a WET dream of-of-of…GRIMMJOW? No, that did NOT just happen. It didn't, I swear, it did NOT. Oh god it just did didn't it? Wait, what's that bump under- Oh no. This is NOT happening. Morningwood? Really? To me? Okay. Calm down Ulquiorra. No need to panic. You just need to calm yourself down and get rid of this-this THING before anyone see's it. That should be easy right? I just need to sneak into the bathroom and take a cold shower. Yep. You can do this Ulquiorra. You have control of your impulses unlike that idiot Grimm- _Throb_. Oh nononononononono. C'mon Ulquiorra, you can handle a little erection… (By little, I mean the matter. Not my actual organ.) Who says a guy can't bring it down without touching it? I can do this. Ulquiorra, you can most definitely do this.

Looking at the clock, it pointed 6:45. It's still early so no one would be awake…Right? Now shower, shower, shower. I climbed off the bed (Which, by the way, was incredibly difficult without rubbing…IT against my leg) and practically ran to the bathroom. Finally, relief. Reaching for the door knob, I sighed in relief to find both Grimmjow's and Orihime's doors closed. Rushing in, I turned on the heat to warm. Oh, how a refreshing a shower feels in the morning… Stepping out of the shower, I realized I had forgotten something vital. Oh no. My clothes… Hopefully, no one is awake yet. Opening the door, I peeped outside to see if anyone was there. Thankfully, there wasn't. Creeping out of the bathroom, I quietly made my way towards my room. Unfortunately for me, I heard many pairs of footsteps and voices climbing up the stairs. That couldn't be…Oh no. I had forgotten that last night Orihime had a sleepover with her friends…Including Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto Rangiku… This is bad. I might get killed by her…Or worse, Matsumoto might strip me in front of all those girls…

"Ahah! Really? I mean, I knew he was stupid but not THAT stupid~" they all giggled as they approached the top. Oh god, this might end badly. I turned to open the closest door to me and ran in. What I found…Wasn't all that great for me. I had run into Grimmjow's room without thinking. There he was, sitting on his bed, legs spread and stroking himself.

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I was absolutely shocked. I think it is worse that I just realized I got my erection back.

_Grimmjow's pov_

Why. Why the hell was he in my room? Why did he have to walk in now? Why now of all times? And why in only a towel? Ulquiorra's face was slightly flushed, his body sheen like he had just come out of the shower, and his towel hanging dangerously low on this hips.

"What? Never seen a dick before?" I asked with a smug grin. His face was priceless, jaw-dropped, wide-eyed and shocked. Huh, never new he could put on a face like that.

"Wh-wha-What on earth-?" Aww he's stuttering again… Hm? Why's he squirming so much? My eyes traveled along his body, eyeing every contour and shape. That's when I saw it of course, his embarrassingly hard erection.

"Hmmm? Lil' Ulqui's hard from watching me masturbate? Well will ya look at that. Seems you have feelings after all." His face turned bright red at my statement. I quickly got up and cornered him between my body and the door. Leaning down, I could see him shrink.

"So you're hard for me huh?" I whispered into his ear, licking the shell. He shook and turned his face.

"N-no." Damn, did he have to be so cute? I wanna jump him now.

"So what's this?" I touched the tip of his erection. Earning a slight gasp from him.

"Don't touch it!" He gasped as I slid my finger around the top. Sliding my other hand under his chin and pressing him against the wall, I tilted his head back. Pressing closer, I leaned down to his face, almost kissing him.

"You're really cute you know that?" An adorable blush was laid across his face. I closed to distance between us, kissing him. Of course, I could feel Ulquiorra trying to push me away, but that wasn't going to work. Especially since he was on his tippy-toes.

"Mmmhh…" He was pushing harder now, 'course that still won't work on me.

"Oh, come on! It's Sunday! You should let him sleep some more~" Both our eyes snapped open as we heard the voice from outside.

"I'm only letting Ulquiorra-san sleep longer since he went to sleep later last night. Grimmjow does nothing so I'm gonna get him up now!" I heard her voice getting closer and closer to my door, and by the looks of it, Ulquiorra was starting to freak out. He shoved me off him and glared.

"Grimmjow!" He whispered "If we get caught in this kind of situation what will they think?" He REALLY started to panic. Was it really that bad? Oh wait, right. We both have erections, he's in a towel, my dick is showing, we're both pretty messy. Oh, and he can't get out of my room. I guess it is pretty bad then.

_Knock knock_. We both froze. "Grimmjow-san? Are you awake? Can me and the others come in?" I think Ulquiorra might have just died. Maybe.

"Uhh…Yea! I'm awake but don't come in! I…I'm changing right now!"

"Oh. Okay! We'll wait then! Just tell us when you're done, 'kay?" I could hear her delight. God that always made me feel gross. I looked at Ulquiorra. Well, looked at his butt(GAWD that adorable little butt of his) since he was bent over, going through my clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he whispered furiously. "Getting something of yours to wear!" He turned back to looking through my drawer. From where I was standing, there was a perfect view of his ass. Nice and round…Firm…God I would love to just get behind that and-

"What are you doing Grimmjow? Stop staring and do something about that-that THING of yours!" Whoops. I got caught. Damn, that was a nice view too. I watched as Ulquiorra slipped his towel off, once again showing his perfect ass, and slipped on a pair of my boxers and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt was way too big for him though, one side was slipping off his shoulder. Damn, he looks too sexy.

"Grimmjow! Are you done yet? It's been like, 5 minutes already!" I guess the girls outside are getting impatient.

"I'll be done in a minute! Can't we just talk downstairs in the living room?" Maybe that'll work. Ulquiorra seems pleased with that suggestion.

"Oh alright! But you better be down there soon or we'll be barging in!" She said as I heard footsteps getting further and further.

"There. Are you happy now? We didn't get caught, so go to your room." But Ulquiorra was already leaving, huffing as he opened the door. "And gimme back my clothes after."

"Yes, yes. " Before leaving, he turned to me. "Oh, you should probably do something about that before going down." He pointed at the bulge in my showing at my crotch.

"…Like you should be talking, you little shit." I said, glaring down at his. He blushed and ran to his room.

_Ulquiorra's pov_

How could I let that happen? How did it even escalate to that? What on earth was going through my mind then? Was I just stupid? Maybe it's because I just came out the shower, I was a bit dizzy. Or maybe it's because of that dream. Or maybe it's because of his- No. I refuse to stoop down to his level and think of that. Even if it was really big. Wow…Just looking at it, it seems like it could probably be 7 inches…I wonder how it would feel- Nononononononono. I'm an idiot. I need to cool off. Just don't think of that. I'll just go change and go downstairs to see what the others are doing. Looking down, I hoped that there was nothing sticking out. Thankfully, there was not. Walking over to the drawer, I pulled out a clean black and white polo and a fresh pair of dark wash jeans.

Walking down the stairs, I heard loud laughter and giggling.

"No way! I don't believe that at all!" One girl yelled rather loudly. They were all sitting around the table in the living room talking. As I neared, one of the girls noticed me.

"Oh! Ulquiorra-san is awake! Sorry, were we too loud?" Well at least they know they're loud. But pointing that out would be rude.

"Oh, no. I usually wake up at this time anyway."

"Oh! Okay! Why not join us then? Inoue-chan and Rukia-chan are just making breakfast for us." I hope Kuchiki is sane when she cooks. If not, I'd much rather cook for myself…

"So…What were you talking about?" I know, it's not like me to ask but I kind of want to know. Especially since they called Grimmjow into their discussion.

"Nothin' you nosy bastard." I gave Grimmjow a prompt glare.

"Grimmjow! Don't be so rude!" One of the girls scolded. "It was nothing, Ulquiorra. Just a bit of attitude adjustment." She smiled.

"Is that so…?" They must be hiding something. Oh well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later…

"Hey! Breakfast is ready everyone! Oh! Ulquiorra's up too!" Orihime chimed happily as she walked into the room. Trying to figure out what the smell coming from the kitchen was a bit hard. Like a mix of blueberry jam and…natto? I've got a bad feeling about this…

* * *

OMG I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait.

It's been exam period and I've had writers block and omg x_X

So I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be awesome!

Just another thing, the next chapter could take even longer to come out . I'm going on vacayyyyyy for 3 weeks so... Yea.

Thanks for reading!~

-Hyphier


	5. You can't always get what you want

Ahahah... I know you all hate me right now so I'll let you do your reading. Though I'd have to say this is probably the worst chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Grimmjow's pov_

_"So you're hard for me huh?" I whispered into his ear, licking the shell. He shook and turned his face._

_"N-no." Damn, did he have to be so cute? I wanna jump him now._

_"So what's this?" I touched the tip of his erection. Earning a slight gasp from him._

_"Don't touch it!" He gasped as I slid my finger around the top. Sliding my other hand under his chin and pressing him against the wall, I tilted his head back. Pressing closer, I leaned down to his face, almost kissing him._

_"You're really cute you know that?" An adorable blush was laid across his face. I closed to distance between us, kissing him. Of course, I could feel Ulquiorra trying to push me away, but that wasn't going to work. Especially since he was on his tippy-toes._

Oh, what a fantasy... It's only been a day and I'd REALLY love to see that face he was making again... Eyebrows furrowed together, lips clenched, eyes shut tight. It was just so cute. How could I not jump that? I peaked at Ulqui, his face was solemn as ever. I don't think I've ever noticed this but Ulqui's eyes are huge... They shine sorta like jade stone you know? I could probably get lost staring into those eyes... WAIT. What the flying FUCK am I saying? I sound like...like...a little virgin boy falling in love! This can't be happening... Can it? What in all of Hueco Mundo is happening? Me. THE Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. God help me- FALLING IN LOVE?

"Grimmjow. Why on earth are you staring at me with astonishment?" Whoops. Guess he was looking.

"Uh… No reason." Who was I trying to fool? I full out stopped in my tracks and gaped at him. Of course he would notice. Wow, I'm stupid. But it's not like I'll ever admit it if anyone does call me stupid. I'd probably kick the shit outta them.

"Hey! Hurry up you guys or you're going to get lost." Stupid black-haired dwarf. She's always acting so high and mighty. Or maybe she just hates me for a punching a hole through her stomach… It's probably that… Oh well, not my fault she was careless. And hey, she froze me first. She had it coming.

"Lets go, _sexta_." Ulquiorra started walking towards the two girls walking ahead of them.

"Don't call me that…" Ulquiorra spun his head to glare at me. Mumbling never works… I followed silently. The snow crunched as I took each step.

"Oooh, I can't wait! I hope everyone's there!" Orihime cheered happily. Today was the going-away party for the shinigami who were going back to Soul Society for New Years.

"Don't worry Inoue, everyone's going to be there. We ARE leaving right at 12 you know." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I know but I'm just so excited!"

As we walked the rest of the way, the two girls (did I mention how _annoying_ they are?) talked about anything and everything. This was going to be a LONG day…

_Ulquiorra's pov_

It had been 2 hours since we had arrived at the shady shop keepers store. Urahara Kisuke, I believe his name was. Odd to find a giant training ground as his basement though. All of the shinigami that were expected had arrived and we were "chatting" and eating.

"Awww, Ulqui. I'm gonna miss you sooooo much!" Blast Matsumoto and her large breasts. My head fit snuggly between the two abominations that she called boobs. That got me quite a bit of glares from the males.

"Hey! Ulqui's mine! I mean, I DO get to stay with him when you go…" Shihouin Yoruichi proceeded to yank me from behind and bury my face between her breasts. Another set of glares earned. These two must be out to get me killed by the whole male population.

"Ehhh? But I'm the one he's living with!" Orihime tried to pry my head out from between the other giant pair of abominations they called breasts. These crazy arguments apparently continued for 2 hours, until most of them were thoroughly drunk. Also, I seemed to have forgotten to mention that a few days back, the Shinigami with the tattooed face, Hisagi Shuuhei, had come to the real world. Everyone had proceeded to sit on a clean mat placed on the ground in a circle.

"So, we should TOTALLY play spin the bottle or something!" Matsumoto said as she giggled through her scarf.

"Like, with kissing? On the mouth?" Kurosaki, who was very sober looking, asked, bewildered. Everyone turned to him with looks of shock, amazement, amusement and horror.

"Yea! It'll be fun! But whatever happens here, stays here." Her tone switched so suddenly, everyone felt a chill down their backs. "So I'm gonna start!" She then proceeded to grab an empty sake bottle, lay it down and spin it. Everyone was most likely praying it wouldn't land on them. Or, at least I was. The bottle slowly came to a stop, head pointing at Hisagi. Matsumoto bounded upwards and walked over to him.

"Well that's not very entertaining. We all know Hisagi's done more with a lot more people." Renji muttered, slightly shifting. Huh, is he afraid of getting hit?

"Hey, don't call me a man-whore Renji, I'm not that loose." Hisagi glared just as Matsumoto planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be daring…" Grimmjow said to everyone's surprise. "What? I mean, you guys don't have to if you're chicken…" He snickered. What a horny idiot.

"Fine. I was just trying to make it easier for you guys." Matsumoto then grabbed Hisagi by the ears and kissed him. Did I mention there was tongue? Who knew this woman could be that bold? She let go of his head and sat back down at her spot. "Your turn Shuuhei."

"Uhhh… Okay." He spun the bottle. Everyone stared intently at the bottle, as if they were threatening it not to stop on them. The chances of it stopping on me were very slim, no reason to worry. It came to a slow stop. Oh no. Well me and my big mouth. The mouth of the bottle was pointing at me. I glanced at Grimmjow to see that he was in absolute awe. He stared up at me and I quickly turned to see Hisagi getting up. "Well, 'least I got someone cute." I glanced at Grimmjow as Hisagi closed in on me. His face was pained. Was he not going to do anything? Not even protest? What am I even thinking about? Why would I want him to? It's not like I like him or anything. Wait, do I like him? My thoughts were cut short as Hisagi pulled my face towards his and planted his lips on mine. Was this really happening? His eyes were closed as he moved his lips on mine, trying to open them. I looked at Grimmjow but he did nothing but look to the ground. What an asshole, especially after what happened this morning. Does he even care? Well, obviously not since he's just sitting there. I turned and started kissing back. Hisagi apparently took it to his head that he could start shoving his tongue into my mouth. Honestly, I'd have to say that he was a good kisser. It started feeling pretty good.

"Whoa, they're really going at it…" I heard Renji say.

"Hey! Keep some mouth for the rest of us ya slut!" I licked my lips as Yoruichi pulled Hisagi up and threw him back to his spot on the mat. What an entertaining night this was turning out to be.

* * *

So... It was really crappy wasn't it? Sad life.

I'm sooooo sorry for the long, long, long, long wait. I would just look at the story and think "I should finish this..." but then I would get caught up in writing other stuff and truth be told, I'm just plain lazy.

You can all hate me forever. I'm a horrible person who can't get her priorities straight.

I'll just warn you now that the next chapter might not be done for a while so don't hold your breath!

-Hyphier


End file.
